


Given Quantity

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: Midnight Milkshakes [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Friends to Lovers, Gay Harley Keener, Getting Together, Harley Keener Is An Idiot, Love Confessions, M/M, This is just 1k of me projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Harley lost track of the number of times people asked if he was dating Peter. They weren’t obviously,  but at this point it was getting ridiculous...
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Midnight Milkshakes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635325
Comments: 1
Kudos: 149





	Given Quantity

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello I have no idea how long I had this sitting in my wip folder but hey I found it and now it gets to see the light of day. I hope yall like it

Harley lost track of the number of times people asked if he was dating Peter. They weren’t obviously, but at this point it was getting ridiculous. They were just really close friends who went out a lot. And cuddled all the time both in public and in private. And they were honestly never apart. It wasn’t like Peter was in love with him or anything. Peter was totally straight anyways, so a relationship any further than platonic was off the table. 

That being said: if Peter didn’t stop smiling at him like that, they were gonna have a problem. A person just can’t be that strong and powerful and still be a literal ray of fucking sunshine. It should be illegal. Said person should also not be doing that because he saw a puppy while walking through the park and now wants to go pet it. So Harley let out an exasperated sigh and walked with him. 

The woman with the dog took one look at his face and he already knew what was coming. 

“So,” she smiled knowingly, “how long have you two been-”

“We’re not dating ma’am. He’s a bit out of my league if I’m honest. Just friends.” 

She leaned in a bit closer, watching Peter play with the little Goldie. “Honey, that’s not how you look at ‘just friends.’” She called the dog, Annie, back to her and Harley said his goodbyes. Harley was glad if he was honest. Her last comment sent him reeling. 

Once they’d walked a bit farther into the park and Harley had somewhat recovered, he started teasing Peter. 

“You made a new friend then?” he asked. “Do I have to step back to allow a puppy into your life?”

“Aww what’s a matter, princess? You jealous?” Peter teased back. “I’m more worried about you running off with her owner.”

“Nope. You’re stuck with me.” Harley was trying really hard not to focus on the fact that Peter just called him ‘princess’ because oh wow. 

“What were y’all talking about anyways? Seemed pretty serious.”

“Not really. Just another person who thinks we’re dating.”

“Another?”

“You know how people talk.”

“People haven’t talked since a few months after you moved here, Harles. I think I’d have heard. Once we shut down the rumors Harry started-”

“They kept going, just not where you could hear I guess.” 

Peter stared at him, incredulous. “What-”

“A minimum of once a week, Pete. At least once, someone says something to me. And that’s not fair to you. You’re gonna find a girl, and I’m probably ruining that just by hanging out with you.”

“A… girl?”

“Yeah dumbass. It’s senior year, figured you’d want to leave high school with some experience.”

They’d come to a complete stop. The look on Peter’s face was indescribable. “You mean to tell me that you’ve been dealing with this for 3 whole years without telling me?” His tone was borderline threatening, and Harley really didn’t want to think about how hot that was. “Minimum once a week and you didn’t tell me because you thought I was _straight_?” 

He nodded. Which was apparently a mistake because Peter looked like he was going to murder him. “You _idiot_.” 

“Not that you’re wrong, but can you at least tell me _why_ I’m being an idiot this time?” 

Peter looked at him like he was joking. His face fell. “You can’t be serious.”

He nodded slowly.

“Harley, I’m bi. I thought you knew that.”

“Well clearly I didn’t! I don’t even know why you care so much about all this.” Harley huffed. “It doesn’t even matter! I wanted to give you a chance to go out with someone you deserve without people thinking we’re something we’re not.”

“I don’t care what you think!” Peter exploded. “Do you know why people think we’re together?”

“I-”

“No, you’re done here. I’m monologuing.” Peter took a deep breath. “People think we’re dating because we’re a team. We’re a given, Harley. And yes, maybe it’s because I’m a little too clingy and I like the attention. Maybe I have abandonment issues that I have to work through, but you’re still with me. You’re consistently there, and god knows why you are, but we work well together. We bounce ideas back and forth at the same speed as inside jokes, and we’ve always been a good team. I know you want to be able to handle things yourself, and not hurt me, but you can ask me for help. You don’t have to deal with things alone, especially if those things concern me.” He paused. “Harley, I don’t care if people think we’re dating because I’d love to date you. I have no shame for how much I care about you, and even if you don’t feel the same, you deserve to know that.”

Harley felt like the planet had flipped upside down. Peter wants to… date him? Him? “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I’m angry. And I care about you.”

“You’d go on a date with me?”

Peter stared at him for a moment before he laughed. “That’s your takeaway? That I’ll go on a date with you?”

He nodded.

“You really are an idiot.”

“An idiot who wants to take you on a date, yeah. Let me buy you dinner.”

Peter smiled. “Yeah okay. You can pick me up at 6pm tomorrow.”

“It’s a date,” Harley teased. “C’mon, let me walk you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyone who wants to shoot me a message can hit me up on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed)


End file.
